


Horrible Cliched AU Fills

by nyatsuma (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Bakery, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, New Neighbors, Sharing a Cab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nyatsuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of prompt fills from Tumblr from the "Horribly Cliche AU" meme. Chapter titles are each prompt! Tags will be added as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "sakanobu + sharing a cab au"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original [here](http://nyatsuma.tumblr.com/post/142915395808/sakanobu-sharing-a-cab-au)!

He was just a simple, honest cab driver!

(Some would say otherwise.)

(Yes, he… did take the longest routes possible to get the most cash. But that wasn’t the point.)

If he was such an honest cab driver, then why did he get stuck with the same guy every day, same time every day, same corner every… day…? The man was very insistent on going the same routes and didn’t seem to care at all that Nobunobu took the longest one.

The man even always specifically requested him, the “guy with the fancy undercut”. Right.

Normally, he was quiet.. One day, he finally learned the man’s name: Sakamoto Tatsuma, businessman. “I’m hoping to go international soon,” he commented once. “I’ve even attempted to learn some romance languages. But their grammar structure is all different. You know how Japanese is subject - object - verb? Well, those other languages’ are subject - verb - object.”

He didn’t need to know any of this.

That was when Tatsuma started talking ot him. And talking to him. He talked the entire long cab ride to his destinations.

Nobunobu found himself enjoying his stories.

Eventually, Tatsuma excitedly told him that he was going to Germany for an important deal. “I’m shit at German,” he babbled on, “but I’ll have a translator. Hey, by the way, while I’m gone, you should stop being a piece of shit.”

That was… random. And not what Nobunobu expected. He almost swerved the back of the car into a pole on purpose.

“When have I ever been a-”

“You take the longest routes. Have you ever noticed I’m one of your few customers? Everyone knows you take the longest routes. I don’t mind the longest route, but seriously, please stop being a shit.”

This was clearly out of no where!

“I don’t want you fired while I’m gone! You’re the only cab driver who comes on time.” He got out at his stop. “See you in a couple of months, shithead.”

Nobunobu grumbled. He didn’t need to be called out like that, sheesh.

“…Unless you wanna get dinner.” What? WHAT? This was definitely out of no where, too! Nobunobu just stared, and Tatsuma laughed. “I take that as a yes.”

No!


	2. "Sakagin and Bakery AU please!"

7am was when the street started to smell sweet. 

Gintoki liked to bake. He hadn’t had the money to bake a lot in his younger days, but these days, he had both the time and the resources. He did have his own bakery now, after all.

Well, it wasn’t just his.

Tatsuma helped him run it. Despite his retirement, he still helped manage the business aspect of it all. He didn’t go to space anymore, but he was okay with that. Space was hard on his body now. He needed something to keep his mind sharp, as he put it.

The wear and tear of their teens and 20s was starting to settle in. Tatsuma’s hand acted up more than it didn’t. But he still put a smile on his face, especially when he smelled Gintoki’s cakes. He loved that man to death.

And Gintoki, well, he had a knack for ignoring the stiffness as he baked cupcake after cupcake and cookie after cookie, charging adults more than children for each (he got that from Tatsuma.) He charged friends even more when they visited, but of course Tatsuma could sample whenever he wanted for free. He paid in… other ways, despite their age.

They weren’t THAT old.

Kagura and Shinpachi had lives of their own now, Shinpachi even had a family. (Kagura had always insisted against it, and held true to that.) But they visited often to say hello to their old man and his husband of many years. How? No one quite knew how Tatsuma was able to get Gintoki to do that, but most suspected money. But Gintoki did love him (in his own ways, and not how Tatsuma loved him.)

Tatsuma helped bake sometimes. He was good at following exact instructions, but Gintoki was terrible at writing down recipies, and often just shouted what to do across the room. Tatsuma shouted back, still as loud as ever.

At 8pm, the bakery closed. They went home and cooked together, laughed together. They sometimes thought about their past together and how simple things seemed now. Tatsuma preferred the now. Gintoki sometimes preferred the then.

At 7am, once again, the streets started to smell sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original [here](http://nyatsuma.tumblr.com/post/142916960863/sakagin-and-bakery-au-please-we-all-need-more)!


	3. "platonic humourous new neighbours au with Tatsuma, Gintoki and Nobunobu"

There was a hierarchy among the neighbors in the complex.

Room 334 was Sakata Gintoki. 332 was Hitoshibashi Nobunobu. And 333, right in the middle, was Sakamoto Tatsuma. Despite their order, Tatsuma was clearly on top of the pecking order.

But all of this was due to the fact they moved in in the same week. First Tatsuma, then Gintoki, then Nobunobu. Hence Tatsuma declared himself king of the neighbors, and Gintoki and Nobunobu either feuded with each other on who was second or combined forces to knock Tatsuma down (and then fight over who would be first.)

(As one does.)

In fact, most of the “fighting” was actually just between Gintoki and Nobunobu.

While moving in, they helped each other. Gave their hellos. It all went fine! But then…

They pranked each other’s apartments, switched around washing machines, raced up the stairs instead of using the elevator. Tatsuma tried to get them to stop - “We’re actually equals here, ahaha!” he tried to tell them, but in reality it was all his fault. He bought them things - that usually calmed them down for a couple of days before they were pounding on each other’s walls at 12am. Again.

Even when Tatsuma tried to renounce his title, they still feuded. And then he realized. They were having fun, weren’t they? They weren’t really fighting.

(He was only partially wrong on that.)

He joined in.

Soon, the complex had to deal with three monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original [here](http://nyatsuma.tumblr.com/post/142918424278/how-about-a-new-neighbours-au-with-tatsuma)!


End file.
